moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren
Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren ist ein US-amerikanischer Animationsfilm von Walt Disney Pictures Produzenten Chris Buck und Jennifer Lee und basiert auf dem Märchen "Die Schneekönigin" von Hans Christian Andersen. Der Film startete im November 2013 in den deutschen Kinos. Handlung Mit der Fähigkeit geboren, Eis und Schnee zu kontrollieren und zu erzeugen, muss die kleine achtjährige Prinzessin Elsa vom Königreichs Arendelle mit ansehen, wie sie bei einem Spielabend unabsichtlich ihre jüngere Schwester Anna mit ihren Kräften am Kopf trifft. Der König und die Königin von Arendelle bitten Trolle, Anna zu helfen, doch der Trollkönig nimmt teilweise ihre Erinnerungen an Elsas existierende Kräfte weg, um sicher zu gehen. Elsa müsse ihre Kräfte kontrollieren können. Der größte Feind sei die Angst. Damit niemand weiteres von ihren Kräften erfährt, lässt der König das Schloss abriegeln. Elsa selbst versteckt sich die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer, wordurch eine große Kluft zwischen den beiden Schwestern entsteht. Mehrere Jahre später, als Elsa und Anna bereits ein jugendliches Alter erreicht haben, verunglücken ihre Eltern bei einem Sturm auf hoher See. Drei Jahre sind vergangen und die Tore des Schlosses werden wieder geöffnet und die Gäste aus aller Welt strömen herein. Auch Herzog von Pitzbühl, der sich jedoch Arendelle wegen des Wirtschaftsprofits unter den Nagel reißen will, hat sich auf die Reise gewagt. Anna, die vor Freude aus dem Schloss rennt, begegnet Hans, einen Prinzen von den südlichen Inseln. Sie verlieben sich recht schnell ineinander und wollen um Elsas Zustimmung bitten, um zu heiraten. Die Krönung zur neuen Königin läuft für Elsa einwandfrei, doch als Anna um ihren Segen bittet, entfacht ein Streit zwischen den Schwestern. Elsa ist der Meinung, dass man sich nicht so schnell verlieben könne. Ihre Kräfte kommen trotz Handschuhe zum Vorschein und Herzog von Pitzbühl beschuldigt sie der Hexerei. Aus Angst, eingefangen zu werden, flieht Elsa in die Berge, hinterlässt aber einen gewaltigen Schneesturm und versetzt Arendelle in einen ewig anhaltenden Winter. Hoch in den Bergen verschanzt sie sich in ihrem selbst erbauten Schloss und schließt mit der Vergangenheit ab. Sie will ein eigenes, freies, aber einsames Leben führen. In ihrem Zauber aber erschafft sie auch Olaf, einen Schneemann, den sie seit Kindheitstagen immer mit Anna baute. Anna begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Schwester, während sie die Führung von Arendelle Hans überlässt. Auf ihrer Suche begegnet sie dem Eisliferanten Kristoff und dessen Rentier Sven, sowie auch später Olaf. Wieder im Eispalast angelangt versucht Anna Elsa zu überzeugen wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Elsa warnt sie vor ihren Kräften und verliert bei dem ausartenden Streit mit ihrem Eis Elsas Herz. Bei den Trollen erfahren Anna und Kristoff, dass nur die wahre, warme Liebe das Herz wieder von dem Eis befreien könnte. Wenn das Eis jedoch vom Körper überhand nehmen würde, würde Anna zu Eis einfrieren. In Hans sieht Anna ihre letzte Chance. Hans, der sich aber währenddessen auf die Suche nach Anna gemacht hat, nimmt Elsa fest und lässt sie im Schloss von Arendelle einsperren. Als die Eiskönigin zu sich kommt, bittet Hans sie, den Winter rückgängig zu machen. Anna, die im Schloss angekommen ist, bittet Hans um den Kuss. Er verweigert aber diesen und enthüllt seine eigentlichen Pläne: Er hatte Anna nur seine Liebe vorgeführt, um an den Thron von Arendelle zu kommen. Er beschuldigt Elsa nun an dem kommenden Tod ihrer Schwester, um so an den Thron zu kommen. Elsa bricht aus ihrem Verlies aus und entfacht einen weiteren Schneesturm in der Fjord der Stadt. Olaf sagt, dass Kristoff der eigentliche Held sei, der Anna durch den Kuss der wahren Liebe retten sollte. Sie und Olaf begeben sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Derweil findet Hans Elsa auf dem gefrorenem Wasser und gaukelt ihr vor, Anna sei durch einen Eisblitz gestorben. Aufgrund der Angst bricht der Sturm ab und Anna findet zu Kristoff, sieht aber, dass Hans zum Schlag mit seinem Schwert ansetzt, Elsa zu töten. Die jüngere Prinzessin entscheidet sich um und stellt sich zwischen Hans und ihre Schwester. In dem Moment friert sie komplett zu einer Eisstatur und zerbricht das Schwert von Hans. Durch die kommenden Tränen von Elsa taut diese wieder auf, denn die wahre Liebe konnte auch die Schwesterliebe sein. Der Schlüssel zur Kontrolle ihrer Kräfte sei nicht, sich von Menschen zu entfernen, sondern die Liebe zu anderen Mitmenschen. Der Zauber und der Schnee um Arendelle wird aufgelöst und Olaf bekommt eine kleine Schneewolke für sich selbst, damit dieser seinen Traum, einmal den Sommer zu sehen, verwirklichen kann. Nach dem großen Ereignis wird Hans wieder auf die südlichen Inseln verfrachtet, wo auf ihn seine zwölf Brüder warten und Elsa unterbindet den Kontakt mit Herzog von Pitzbühl. Die Tore des Schlosses sollen immer geöffnet bleiben, Kristoff wird zum persönlichen Eislieferanten von Arendelle gemacht. Er und Anna werden ein Paar. Charaktere *Anna (Livvy Stubenrauch/Kristen Bell/Katie Lopez (Gesang)/Agatha Lee Monn(Gesang)) *Elsa/Die Eiskönigin (Idina Menzel/Eva Bella/Spencer Lacey Ganus) *Kristoff (Jonathan Groff) *Olaf (Josh Gad) *Hans (Santino Fontana) *Herzog von Pitzbühl (Alan Tudyk) *Trollkönig (Ciarán Hinds) *Bulda (Maia Wilson) *Oaken (Chris Williams) Synchronisation Produktion Soundtrack zum Film Der Frozen: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack wurde am 25. November 2013 veröffentlicht und enthält insgesamt 32 Lieder mit 10 Songs mit den Stimmen von Kristen Bell, die auch das Stück "Let it Go" (engl. "Lass jetzt los") sang. thumb|230px|CD Cover des Soundtracks Der Song gewann einen Oscar für den besten Filmsong, den Golden Globe Awards 2014 und den Critics’ Choice Movie Award 2014, sowie das gesamte Album den Annie Award. Mehr als 1,8 Millionen Exemplare wurden in der ersten Woche in Amerika verkauft, während das Album unter den Top 20 für mehrere Wochen blieb. In Deutschland erreichte es Platz 18. #Kaltes Herz/Frozen Heart #Willst du einen Schneemann bauen?/Do You Want to Build a Snowman? #Zum ersten Mal/For the First Time in Forever #Liebe öffnet Tür'n/Love Is an Open Door #Lass jetzt los/Let It Go #Rentiere sind besser als Menschen/Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People #Im Sommer/In Summer #Zum ersten Mal (Reprise)/For the First Time in Forever (Reprise) #Aufpolieren/Fixer Upper #Vuelie #Elsa and Anna #The Trolls #Coronation Day #Heimr Àrnadalr #Winter's Waltz #Sorcery #Royal Pursuit #Onward and Upward #Wolves #The North Mountain #We Were So Close #Marshmallow Attack! #Conceal, Don't Feel #Only an Act of True Love #Summit Siege #Return to Arendelle #Treason #Some People Are Worth Melting For #Whiteout #The Great Thaw (Vuelie Reprise) #Epilogue Kritik Insgesamt bekam der Film reichlich an postitiven Kritiken und stieg auf Rotten Tomatoes auf die 89% Marke. Hoch gelobt wurde der Film durch die vielen und detailreichen Animationen wie es die Berliner Zeitung beschrieb, da der Nebencharakter Olaf im Mittelpunkt der Animationstechnik stünde ("Er allein rechtfertigt in all seinen Szenen die Wahl der Mittel: CGI-Effekte und 3D-Technik."). Als "Advents-Highlight 2013" waren die Elemente des Schnee und Eis schwer zu toppen, sodass "man aus dem Staunen nur schwer wieder herauskommt." wie es Filmstars.de bezeichnete, doch nicht nur die Landschaften wurden gelobt, sondern auch die Technik an den Haaren der Charaktere im Beispiel von Elsa. Disney hätte nach Merida – Legende der Highlands noch etwas zugelegt. Alles in einem beschieben es auch zahlreiche englische Medien als ein "winter wonder of a family film, the sort of movie you hope for during the holiday season." (Detroid News). Es gab aber auch negative Kritik, was durch die verschiedenen und oftmals auftauchenden Höhepunkte der Geschichte entstand. Times Out New York lobte zwar auch die Animation, doch "The story-aside from a climax that plays like a too-knowing rebuke to Disney formula-goes tediously through the motions". Quotenmeter bezeichnete es zwar für einen perfekten Märchenfilm und für Kinder geeignet, doch in den Songs der Charaktere wären zu viele Stimmungsschwankungen zusammengewürfelt worden ("Doch musikalisch schlägt sich die eisige Erzählung dafür durch eine unausgegorene Palette von plätschernden Melodien, hyperaktiven Spaßnummern und bombastisch-gefühlvollen Meisterstücken, so dass fraglich ist, ob «Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren» mit seinem gesamten Soundtrack ins kollektive Gedächtnis eingehen wird.") und die Moral der Geschichte würde zu oft in den Vordergrund geraten, anstelle, dass sie einmal bekannt wird und den Zuschauer fesseln würde ("Stattdessen bereiten wiederholte Ausformulierungen der Moral dieses Märchens auf das große Finale vor, womit der zwar hölzerne, aber löblich subtile Einstieg in den Film rückwirkend mit Füßen getreten wird."). Auszeichnungen Trivia *Aus Rapunzel-Neu verföhnt erscheinen Rapunzel und Flynn Rider bei der Krönungszeremonie von Elsa. thumb|Rapunzels Auftritt **Auch das Design der Pferde von dem Pferd von Hans und dem aus Rapunzel haben diverse Ähnlichkeiten im Körperbau. *Die Schaukel von Jean-Honoré Fragonard, das Lieblingsbild des Animationsteams, taucht in der Krönungszeremonie, auf einem Portrait im Bildersaal und am Ende des Films auf. *Der Handschuh ist wie im Märchen auch hier ein Symbol für das Verstecken von dem wahren ich. Die einzigen Handschuhträger bei denen dies auffällt ist Hans und Elsa. *Das Eishacken ist auch im Märchen vorhanden. Hierbei hackt Kai, dessen Herz zu Eis erfroren ist im Garten der Schneekönigin, um ein Puzzle zu formen. *Frozen hat die 1 Billionenmarke erreicht und toppt somit Toy Story 3. Trailer DIE EISKÖNIGIN - VÖLLIG UNVERFROREN - Offizieller deutscher Trailer - Disney DIE EISKÖNIGIN - VÖLLIG UNVERFROREN - Offizieller Deutscher Trailer 2 - Disney Galerie Die_Eisk_nigin_-_V_llig_unverfroren.jpg die-eiskoenigin-voellig-unverfroren-20_article.jpg Die-eiskoenigin-poster.jpg FrozenPoster2.jpg FrozenPoster3.jpg Siehe auch *Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren im Disney Wiki. Kategorie:Film Kategorie:2013 Film Kategorie:November 2013 Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Familienfilm Kategorie:Jugendfilm Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Komödie Kategorie:Fantasy Kategorie:Walt Disney Animation Studios Film Kategorie:Walt Disney Meisterwerke Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Märchen